


Slow Burn

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [3]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Felix freaks out a little, but Sam is turning out to be exactly what he needs. Follows on directly from Kindling the Flame.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Am I obsessed with Felix's prettiness? I'd say it's pretty safe to say yes.

Of all the things that have happened in the past few weeks, like magic and alternate universes and restoring demons, _this_ is the hardest one to believe. Sam Conte, the coolest kid in school, is in his bedroom, kissing him, because he wants to see if they can be boyfriends.

When Sam had kissed him the first time, Felix had written it off as the power. They'd been caught up in the moment, and yeah, it was a good kiss (he guesses), but power feels good too, so it didn't really mean anything. 

But now, here Sam is, sliding his fingers up into Felix's hair, kissing him much more carefully than Felix would have imagined possible. It really does feel like there might be something here. No one has ever _wanted_ him before.

He doesn't realise the sheet has fallen away from between them until he feels Sam's cool palm press against his skin, right over his heart. 

He isn't sure what to do next. He turns his head so Sam's next kiss lands on his jaw.

"Sam..."

He hears Sam draw in a deep breath and then they're looking into each other's eyes again. 

Sam looks so cool when he flashes a bright smile. Like he knows exactly what he's doing. Felix had never even kissed anyone until a couple of days ago.

"Sam..." Felix says again, eyes moving down to where Sam is touching him.

"Is this not okay?" Sam asks, pulling his hand away, sounding genuinely baffled. 

Felix answers as honestly as he can.

"I don't know."

He feels like such an idiot, because he should know, shouldn't he? People do this kind of thing all the time. Sam's probably not even a virgin. 

Now Sam just looks confused.

"I mean," Felix tries to explain. "I've never really done anything like this before."

God, it sounds as pathetic as it is. 

He can feel his cheeks growing warmer, maybe with embarrassment, but then he thinks, what if it's not that? What if his powers are going wonky again?

He claps his hands to his face.

"You have to go!"

"What? Why?" Sam frowns. "I thought we were doing okay?"

"Please..." Felix whines, one step short of begging. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt another person he cares about. Oscar was an accident, but this he can prevent. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, sounding a little bit panicked now.

"My powers. I think I..."

Sam's eyes grow wide and he grabs Felix's wrists, yanking his hands away from his cheeks. 

"Well you don't want to burn your face off!"

Felix hadn't thought of that.

"Thanks," he says as they sit there staring wide-eyed at each other, Sam's fingers still wrapped around his wrists. 

"You good now?" Sam checks.

He can't feel anything sparking in his hands.

"I think so..."

"Okay," Sam nods, easing Felix's hands down, letting go of the right one but holding onto the left. 

Cradling Felix's hand in his own, Sam brings his free hand across to brush his fingertips over Felix's palm.

"It's incredible, you know?" Sam says, looking up at him with a softer look. "What you can do. What you've given us."

"I didn't give you anything, it was inside you all along."

"But we never would have found it without you. I mean, magical powers. Who doesn't want them?"

"I think they've been more of a hassle than anything."

Sam lifts Felix's hand and kisses his palm, then looks back up with a twinkle in those honey brown eyes.

"Wouldn't be here like this without them."

That's true.

Again, Felix has no idea what to say. He is so rubbish at this.

"What's it gonna take?" Sam asks. "For you to get how amazing you are? I know it's cool or whatever for emos to be depressed and stuff, but you are way too pretty to feel so sad."

That's the last thing he expects Sam to say. It's intuitive, he is sad, he will always be sad because of what happened to Oscar. But really, it shouldn't surprise him, that Sam can sense that, it is why he picked him after all. Which leaves...

"You think I'm pretty?"

Sam laughs and cups his cheek.

"Felix, you are the prettiest boy I've ever seen. And it's okay if you wanna take it slow, I am more than satisfied with the view for now."

He has to smile at that. Sam thinks he's pretty enough to forego kissing. Not that Felix wants them to do that forever, but knowing that Sam will wait, warms him up again in a different way.

"Maybe you can stay," Felix allows. "You know, to enjoy the view."

Sam flashes him another one of those bright smiles, then he kicks off his shoes and they settle down, so both their heads are on the same pillow. It's kind of nice, just to have a quite moment together with no demons chasing them or spells to find. 

Sam reaches over and tucks Felix's hair behind his ear, gazing at him softly. 

"I like this," he offers.

Felix gives him a little smile.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Take the good stuff where we can find it, right?"

"Yeah," Felix agrees, tucking in a little closer. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a series but it kinda feels like it's heading in that direction...


End file.
